


born to die

by simplyverstappen



Series: vampire verse [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Fluff and Angst, It's a vampire fic what do you expect, M/M, Vampires, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: "I like 'em vulnerable."or, the maxiel vampire au no one asked for and I wrote anyway
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: vampire verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927726
Comments: 30
Kudos: 176





	born to die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeny1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/gifts).



> **Kai (greeny1710)** and I share one brain cell and gifted each other a fic on the same day and I'm still not over it lmao 
> 
> Bro this is for you bc you truly are one of the best people and I love you and you deserve this so much 💛💛 you are one of the most talented writers I know and I'm grateful every day that I can call you my friend 💛 your constant support for my writing and everything I do in general means the world to me and just all the love to you 
> 
> I wanted to write Maxiel vampires for quite a while now, purely based on Dan saying "I like 'em vulnerable" in one of his radio messages [ (click here at 'I') ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asfmL7tm6Wk) so yeah, was about time sksksksk
> 
> I hope you enjoy 💛

Dan knows he shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t even be _close_ to that human but- look, he’s also just a man, okay? And just because he’s immortal doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate how gorgeous the man in front of him is. 

And how good his blood smells. Fuck. 

He barely listens to Lewis who’s still talking next to him, his mind somewhere completely else and he keeps staring at the guy in front of him. 

Max. His name is Max, he reminds himself and he swallows dryly, not being able to tear his gaze away. 

“Mate, what the fuck.” Lewis only sounds mildly annoyed, a smirk on his face when he follows his gaze and he raises his eyebrows. “Him? He smells good.” 

“Yeah”, Dan agrees slowly and Lewis shrugs, leaning against the wall of the university building. 

“You should finally get a blood donor”, he comments dryly and Dan shrugs, crossing his arms in front of his chest, still staring at Max. “And where would the fun be in that?” 

“Fewer bodies?”, Lewis counters and Dan snorts, not even bothering to answer him. 

“But a uni student? It’s a bit risky, innit?” 

“Lewis, if I need an unwanted opinion I’ll let you know, yeah?” Dan gives his friend an annoyed look before looking back at Max. “And besides, I like 'em vulnerable.” 

“Suit yourself.” Lewis raises his hands defensively. “It was just a suggestion. Nico asks if you’re coming over tonight.” 

“Probably yeah.” It’s not like he has anything else to do and Lewis smirks. “Good. See you then.” 

He nudges him one more time before he disappears as quickly and quietly as ever and Dan sighs, massaging his temples. He doesn’t really see himself as a bad person - he has to kill to stay alive. That's a fact. And he doesn’t even kill that often, only once a month when he’s really hungry. 

The other times he leaves his victims alive, making sure they don’t remember a thing but today- he’s hungry. He hasn’t fed in a while and he regrets it now, especially when he hears Max laugh to something one of his friends said. 

A pity, really. 

He’s actually really cute and his type and if he didn’t- 

‘Wrong trail of thought, Ricciardo’, he chides himself bitterly. No need to make the rookie mistake of getting too attached.

He turns around, ready to leave but freezing when he realises that Max is suddenly in front of him, frowning and Dan blinks. How the _fuck_ did he not notice him, what on earth- 

“Hi”, Max says slowly and Dan needs a moment to collect himself. He rarely talks with his victims and he clears his throat, giving him his brightest smile. 

“Howdy, mate”, he replies maybe a little too cheerfully and Max seems taken off guard for a second - good. 

“How can I help you?”, Dan asks, stepping forward and smirking inwardly when he sees Max getting goosebumps. Not how he planned his day to go but he can adapt, has done it for the past 300 years - it’s just a human. A very pretty human but still- 

“I’ve seen you watching me, mate, and it’s a bit creepy”, Max says directly and Dan stares at him, actually speechless. How- 

“So if you want my number maybe make an effort of getting to know me like a normal person but don’t just lurk in the corner like some creep or I’ll call the police, yeah?” Max raises his eyebrows and Dan is absolutely overwhelmed by his bluntness. And a little fascinated. 

No one has ever been so honest with him, so direct and he can’t help but smirk, shrugging slightly. 

“You’re pretty and I was too shy to make a move”, he lies smoothly but Max just snorts. “You don’t really seem like the shy type.” 

“Still waters are deep.” 

They stare at each other for a second, Max not even blinking and Dan can’t stop the fondness for the human growing in him. What the actual fuck, he can’t- 

“Be lucky you’re cute”, Max then says suddenly, pulling his phone from his pocket. “So? You want my number or not?” 

“You give a stranger who has been watching you your number just like that?” Dan raises his eyebrows amused and Max snorts. “Doubt you’re some axe murderer, no?” 

No, he’s something much worse and Dan smirks, pulling his own phone from the pocket of his jeans. “Cute how trusting you are. So?” 

Max just takes his phone from his hands, typing his number in and Dan is amazed by his boldness. He has been watching Max for a week now, always just catching glimpses of his conversation and he actually thought he knew Max. The fact that Max still manages to surprise him is definitely intriguing and after they swapped numbers, Max hesitates. 

“I’m Max”, he states unnecessarily, offering Dan his hand. “Verstappen.”

“Daniel”, Dan answers and before he can think about it he adds the “Ricciardo.” He freezes inwardly, he _never_ told a human his last name and he swallows, Max not seeming to notice his discomfort. 

“Lovely. Text me, Daniel.” He gives him a small smile before returning to his friends and Dan stares after him, still speechless. 

The only reason why he gave Max his name is because he’s going to kill him anyway, he tells himself and Dan ignores the small voice in him that disagrees. He might like Max but that doesn’t change the fact that he also wants his blood.

#

He texts Max the second he’s home, absolutely not in the mood for some stupid little waiting game - something in him is drawn to Max. He feels oddly _alive_ without even having fed and he just wants to spend more time with Max, find out more about him. 

He ignores the voice in his head that tells him it’s a bad idea, that he should just get over with it and kill him - he can still do that later. After he talked with him and kissed him and fucked him and- 

Easy there, Ricciardo. He’s still just a human. 

That doesn’t change the fact that something is different about Max but Dan rolls his eyes while changing into some sweatpants. He’s not Charles; he doesn’t fall in love with a human. 

And yeah, Lando and Charles _are_ adorable but he isn’t them. 

He has been doing pretty well on his own for the last 300 years and he can do 300 more. He has Lewis, he has Charles and Lando and apparently Nico as well now and he doesn’t need some human. 

Dan smirks when he sees Max’s answers - he’s coming over tonight. Guess he’ll cancel Lewis then, not that he’s particularly sad about it. He really doesn’t need to see Lewis fucking with Nico again and Max seems like a good choice to spend the evening with. 

If Max is going to survive the night - Dan can’t tell yet. Depends how good his self-control is and he starts cleaning his flat, at least collecting some clothes from the floor and putting them in the laundry basket. 

He spends the rest of his afternoon on social media, watching some YouTube videos (humans might be a pain in the arse most of the time but they did come up with some pretty good things. YouTube and the internet, in general, being one of them) and when the doorbell rings, Dan is more than prepared. 

And hungry. 

He can smell that it’s Max, his scent intoxicating and he gives himself a moment to collect himself before he opens the door with a bright smile, ready to say something but Max beats him to it. 

“My friends all know where I am, I texted them your address so in case I’m not coming back home my flatmate is gonna call the police”, he says directly and Dan stares at him, actually speechless.

“...what?”, he answers not very intelligently and Max shrugs. “Can’t be too sure if you’re not an axe murderer or a rapist, so. My friends all know where I am and they know you’ve been watching me. Should I disappear they know it was you.”

He pushes past Dan and stares at after him, still mostly shocked. 

Max is _smart_ and his attitude so fucking refreshing and Dan can’t hold back a smile, closing the door before following Max in the front room. 

“What a way to start a date”, he jokes and Max actually blushes at that - it’s pretty. _He’s_ pretty and Dan forces himself to not stare too much at the artery on his throat. 

“Better safe than sorry, right?” Max gives him a crooked grin and Dan shakes his head amused, fondness for the boy only growing. He’s not even mad about the fact that he can’t kill Max tonight, rather ... relieved that he has an excuse and his smile widens, offering him something to drink. 

They end up on the sofa, watching some stupid comedy on Netflix but Dan can’t focus, too distracted by Max. The human had shifted after a while, cuddling up to him and Dan barely doesn’t dare to breathe. 

Max is so _close_ , so warm and he smells so fucking good but then he laughs at something from the movie and Dan needs to close his eyes, an unknown warmth spreading through him. What the actual fuck is wrong with him. He has never reacted to a human like that and he has met many in his life - but none of them have been like Max. 

He pulls Max a little closer, resting his chin on the top of Max’s head and smiles involuntarily when Max laughs again - it’s the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. 

He can’t kill him. He can’t fucking kill him, the pure thought of never hearing that cute laugh or his adorable Dutch accent again makes his heart hurt, breaking it in thousands of pieces and Dan knows he’s fucked. 

He hasn’t felt like this for- for such a long time and even though he always pretends to be happy and carefree - he really isn’t. Or wasn’t, given the fact that he apparently can’t stop smiling since Max entered his flat. 

Jeepers, he’s so fucked. 

“Do you do this more often?”, he asks casually when the movie is over and they’re just cuddling, Max shifting a little so he can look at him. 

“What exactly?” Max furrows his brow and Dan shrugs, his finger tracing the artery on Max’s throat, not missing the goosebumps on Max’s arms. Adorable. 

“Meeting some stranger who has been watching you like a creep, going to his flat on the same day you met him.” Dan gives him a small smile and Max seems surprised for a second before he smirks. “Only the hot ones.” 

He cuddles closer to Dan again, it feels so right and Dan blinks, actually speechless. No human in all his 300 years of existence managed to catch him so off-guard like Max and Dan pulls him closer, cupping his face in his hands. Max draws in a sharp breath, looking a bit insecure suddenly and Dan smiles. 

“Okay?”, he whispers but before he can say more Max leans forward and tentatively presses his lips against Dan’s. He’s so warm, so perfect and Dan’s grip tightens, careful to not break him. 

His belly is tingling and if his heart was still beating it would probably be racing by now. Max tastes like the Red Bull he had but also so sweet, his tongue carefully exploring Dan’s mouth and Dan is so glad he doesn’t have to breathe. 

He’s not sure if he could’ve held back. 

“Okay, what’s your deal?” Dan opens his eyes surprised when Max pulls back, looking at him expectantly and Dan stares at him. “...what?” 

“You don’t have a heartbeat and you don’t breathe and yet you’re still perfectly fine.” Max narrows his eyes and Dan feels suddenly hot and cold at the same time, swallowing dryly - a very human thing he never really learned to stop doing. Fuck, he forgot to breathe. But he's still hungry and not sure if he could take Max' scent-

“I have a weak heartbeat, I-“ 

“I’m a medicine student, mate, don’t fucking lie to me. I was pressed against you the whole evening and there was nothing. Absolutely _nothing_.” Max doesn’t even look scared, only pissed and Dan has absolutely no clue on how to act right now. 

Normally, humans don’t find out what he is - and if they do, they’re dead two seconds later. But Max is still perfectly alive, staring at him expectantly and when he suddenly presses one hand against Dan’s chest, Dan flinches. 

“See? No heartbeat. You also haven’t eaten the whole evening.”

“I wasn’t hungry-“ 

“Stop the bullshit!” Max looks genuinely _angry_ and Dan flinches, all of his normal self-confidence gone. What the fuck is happening- 

“I will ask you exactly once and if you lie I’m going to punch you in the throat”, Max warns him. “What. Are. You?” 

Dan stares at him, his brain trying to come up with an excuse but when he doesn’t find one, he shrugs half-heartedly. Fuck this shit, seriously. He can still leave London and go back to Australia because he knows he definitely won’t be able to kill Max. 

“Vampire”, he says dryly. “Happy?” 

Now it’s Max’s turn to stare at him speechless and for a second Dan thinks - hopes - prays - that Max doesn’t believe him. That he punches him in the throat and gives Dan some time to come up with another excuse. 

But then Max nods slowly, eyes still fixated on him and all of Dan’s hope shatters. Great. Guess he’ll really have to get back to Australia then and he takes a deep breath, trying his best to ignore Max’s intoxicating smell. 

For fuck’s sake, it would be so much easier if he was just attracted to his blood and not have gotten himself emotionally attached as well but he guesses that’s what he gets for being a fucking idiot. My god, he should’ve killed him the second he saw him for the first time. 

“I wanted to kill you”, Dan blurts out but Max doesn’t look scared, only snorting. “Yeah, I figured.”

“Then why are you even _here_?!” Dan stares at him, speechless, his mind needing some time to catch up. What- 

“I grew up with an abusive father, mate, you really think I’m scared of you? And as I said: my friends know where I am.” 

“I could’ve killed all of them.” 

“You didn’t seem like the type for mass murder.” 

Max is right, he isn't, not normally, but that's not the _point_.

“I could’ve killed _you_.” 

“And yet you haven’t.” 

“I could still kill you.” 

“No, you won’t.” 

“And why are you so sure about that?!” Dan shakes his head, jumping up from the sofa and running a hand through his dark curls. “I could rip your throat out in less than two seconds, I’m the most dangerous predator on earth-“ 

“Are you really quoting Twilight on me right now?” Max raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “If you wanted me dead, I would be by now. And yet you haven’t killed me.” 

“You are so fucking stupid Max”, Dan whispers, shaking his head. “So fucking stupid and reckless.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” They stare at each other for a moment, Dan can hear how fast Max’s heart is actually beating in his chest and his shoulders slump in defeat. Guess he’ll have to leave the country then. 

A pity, really, he doesn’t want to leave his friends behind - his _only_ friends, mind him - and he mentally already prepares himself for facing Lewis. And somehow stopping Lewis from killing Max. 

“So what? Do you want to kill _me_ now? Go all vampire hunter on me?”, he asks, sounding way harsher than he intended to be and Max bites on his bottom lip, suddenly a lot timider than before. 

“No”, he admits. “Guess I just genuinely like you.” 

Wait, Max _likes_ him?! Dan’s head snaps up and he’s in front of Max in less than a second, Max looking a bit overwhelmed at the inhuman speed - Dan doesn't even notice. He cups Max’s face in his hands, desperately searching for the lie in Max’s blue eyes but there’s nothing. 

Max just looks at him, trusting and open and Dan takes a shaky breath - another human trait he sometimes falls back into. He loves acting all self-confident and he knows he has moments where he’s nothing but a cold-blooded killer, his instincts and the monster in him taking over and getting him whatever he wants. 

Not caring about _who_ he kills, just trying to satisfy his cravings and the burning in his throat. He has done many bad things during the centuries, nothing he’s particularly proud of. 

But right now the monster is nearly gone, just a shadow and all Dan feels is insecure- is Max saying the truth, what the hell is he playing, why would he _like_ him- 

His brain stops working when Max kisses him again, soft and slowly, his hands around Dan’s neck and Dan pulls him closer, falling on the sofa with him. 

“I really like you”, Max whispers when they pull apart for a second, suddenly looking shy. “You’re funny and an idiot and dangerous and hot and I really like you. And I want to be with you.” 

“Maxy-“ 

Dan doesn’t know where the nickname came from and he wants to tell him that it can’t work, that they are destined to fail but when he sees the hopeful look in Max’s eyes, the way he looks at him- 

He can’t do it. 

Instead, he captures his lips in another kiss, feeling how Max relaxes below him and he leans his forehead against Max’s. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Max Verstappen”, he mumbles and Max laughs quietly, pulling him closer. “As much as you’ll be mine.”

#

“DANIEL JOSEPH RICCIARDO!”

“Max, you really don’t have to shout, I have a superhuman hearing-“ 

“Stop bragging and rather tell me why your blood bags are laying around in the kitchen _again_.” Max crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking absolutely done and Dan gives him his best innocent smile. 

“Well, you were in Amsterdam over the weekend and given the fact that you forbade me to feed on other people-“

“Rightfully so, you’re mine-“ 

“I had to switch. Lewis dropped them off and I forgot to put them away.” Dan shrugs and Max snorts, poking one bag with his finger. “It’s disgusting.” 

“Now that’s just rude coming from the one who ate Nutella with a cucumber last week.” 

“You’re a vampire who doesn’t eat, you don’t get to go all Gordon Ramsay on me now.” 

“I would never but who eats cucumber with Nutella?! Are you pregnant, Maxy?! Do you want to tell me something?!” Dan gives him a fake shocked look and Max snorts, not able to hide his grin any longer. 

“You’re the absolute worst, do you know that?” 

“I love you too, Maxy.” Dan grins and before Max can react he’s in front of him, kissing him passionately. Max moans in surprise, Dan pressing him against the wall and he smirks when he sees Max shiver. 

“I’ve missed you”, he mumbles while picking him up effortlessly, Max clinging on to him like a koala. 

“You missed my blood”, Max corrects him half-heartedly before Dan throws him on the bed and Dan smirks. “Maybe, it’s been a while since I’ve last fed from you after all. But I’ve just missed you in general.”

Which is the truth. He’s grown so accustomed to having Max around that he gets antsy and anxious when he isn’t near and Lewis already made fun of him for it. That bastard. 

Dan is over Max in less than a second, helping Max to get undressed before planting kisses all over his body, drinking in the absolutely beautiful sounds he makes. 

“You’re sure you’re up for it?”, Dan asks quietly while he strokes Max’s dick, gently teasing him and Max nods frantically, pushing his hips up. 

“Please”, he manages to press out and Dan hums. 

His hands dance over Max’s body, exploring every inch, gently massaging his muscles and enjoying the feeling of Max turning to wax below his fingers. They’ve been together for over six months by now and Dan- he’s never been happier. 

He’s still worried to accidentally kill Max, to hurt him, to take too much of his blood but they _work_ , Max being surprisingly chill with him being a vampire, always telling him exactly what he wants and needs and how much he can take and Dan loves him so much. 

He never paid much attention to their future, ignoring the fact that Max will grow old and die eventually - the thought hurts too much. 

Charles and Lewis have made fun of him for falling in love with a human, of course they did but they seem to genuinely like Max - even though Max has been a bit wary of Charles, rather talking with Lando that one time they all met for dinner. 

Not that anyone of them except Max has eaten much but it had been a nice evening and Dan focuses back on Max in front of him, kissing him deep and languidly, treasuring every second he gets to do this. 

“Dan”, Max mumbles, barely able to open his eyes, his dick leaking with pre-cum all while Dan is still dressed and he pushes his hips up once more. “Please, Dan, I need you.” 

“Patience, baby”, Dan whispers hoarsely against his throat, taking another deep breath. 

He’ll never forget the first time he drank Max’s blood. It is - and he says this fully aware of how cliché he sounds - the best thing he ever tasted and he has the suspicion that it’s because feelings are involved, making the whole experience even richer. 

He quickly gets undressed, carelessly throwing his clothes in the corner of the room before reaching for the small bottle of lube from the bedside table, squeezing a little bit of it on his finger. 

He slips his lubed finger into Max’s hole, closing his eyes when he hears him moan and slowly starts moving. He doesn’t need long to make a moaning and whimpering mess out of Max and he draws it out for a second longer, placing his hand on Max’s throat, not pressing though. 

“Mine”, he says with a hoarse voice and Max looks back at him with big eyes, nothing but trust and love in them. 

“All yours”, he whispers and Dan smirks. “Good.” 

And with one swift motion, he slides into Max, removing his hand and leaning forward, biting down. Max moans loudly, screaming when Dan starts moving and drinking at the same time, groaning against his skin. 

Fuck, he’ll never get tired of this. 

He wraps his long fingers around Max’s cock, jerking him off slowly, Max nearly losing it and Dan smirks, licking of some remaining drops of blood from his throat when he pulls back, flipping his tongue over the wound. 

Max told him that being bitten while getting fucked is apparently the best feeling in the world, absolutely mind-blowing and Dan will gladly give it to him - it’s the least he can do after Max gives so much to him. 

“Dan-“ Max cums not a second after Dan pulled back from his neck, spilling all over his stomach and Dan’s hand and Dan smirks, not stopping to thrust into Max. 

“Liked it?”, he asks him innocently and Max whines, looking up at him hazily. “Dan-“ 

“Clean that up like the good boy you are, would you?”, Dan interrupts him, offering him his hand that is still covered in cum and Max moans quietly, his spent dick twitching a little and Dan is amazed by his stamina. 

Max dutifully licks his cum from Dan’s hand, all while looking up at him from below his lashes and Dan’s grip tightening a little - he knows he’ll leave bruises. 

But the mixture of feeling full after having fed, Max’s blood circulating through his veins, fucking Max and Max looking at him like _that_ \- he doesn’t need much longer before he cums as well, spilling all inside of Max. 

Max whimpers again, looking completely exhausted, sweat on his forehead, his chest falling and rising quickly and Dan carefully pulls out, getting a towel from the bathroom - he’s so quick Max probably didn’t even notice he was gone. 

“Come here”, he whispers, cleaning the sweat, cum and a few drops of blood he spilt from his body, using his tongue for the last one and drawing breathless laughter from Max. 

“Idiot”, he mumbles and Dan grins, falling down next to Max and pulling him in his arms. 

“No need to waste anything”, he answers and Max gives him a tired smile, cuddling up to him. 

“I love you so fucking much”, he mumbles, pressing a soft kiss on the spot where Dan’s heart would normally beat. “So much.” 

Dan just tightens his grip, his hand threading through Max’s hair and he takes a deep breath, pressing a soft kiss on Max’s head. 

“I love you too, Maxy.” And fuck is he terrified of their future. 

#

“I want you to turn me.” 

It normally takes a lot to catch Dan off-guard - he’s a fucking vampire after all - but Max Verstappen always manages to surprise him and Dan drops the water bottle he had just gotten from the fridge. 

“What?!” He turns around at an inhuman speed, failing to catch the bottle - it falls to the ground with a dull sound and Dan absentmindedly thinks he’s lucky it’s a plastic bottle and not glass. His main focus is still on Max though, his boyfriend sitting on one of the kitchen counters and watching him carefully. 

“I want you to turn me”, Max repeats unnecessarily - they both know Dan heard him the first time. “Max-“ 

“I won’t take No as an answer”, Max interrupts him and Dan picks up the water bottle, placing it on the counter while his thoughts are running wild. 

He can’t- they’ve been together for two years now but- he can’t do this to Max- 

“Except you don’t love me”, Max adds a bit quieter and Dan looks up sharply. “You know I love you! More than anything else in this world.” 

“Good.” Max smiles, his shoulders relaxing and he leans back, playing with one of the knives from the knife block. Dan’s eyes follow the movement of Max’s fingers and he swallows, taking a deep breath. 

“Max, I can’t”, he says quietly and Max raises his eyebrows. “And why not?” 

“I can’t do this to you, baby. You deserve to live your life, be happy-“ 

“You make me happy.” 

“But I shouldn’t!” 

“Dan”, Max says slowly, still playing with the knife - he knows exactly that it makes Dan nervous. That little shit. “I love you and I want to spend forever with you.” 

“You’d have to kill people and drink their blood.” 

“Don’t care.” 

“You can’t see your friends ever again.” 

“Never liked them that much anyway.” 

“Your family-“ 

“I don’t know if you noticed, Daniel”, Max starts lightly but his eyes have gotten visibly darker, “but my father doesn’t give a shit about me and I haven’t seen my mother for years. All I care about is being with you.” 

It’s quiet for a second and Max shrugs. “I can ask Lando. I’m sure he’d love to help a friend out.” 

“He doesn’t have the self-control to stop, he’d _kill_ you-“ 

“Then Lewis.” Max shrugs again and Dan wants to scream at him, wants to yell at him to not throw his humanity away like that but- he can’t. 

His throat is suspiciously tight and he would lie if he said he never thought about turning Max. He thought about it every day for the last two years and he wants nothing more than to spend eternity with Max fucking Verstappen. But- 

“Don’t give me an ‘I wanna save your soul’ speech a la Edward Cullen.” Max rolls his eyes and a smile tugs on Dan’s lips. “What is it with you and Twilight?” 

“Stop distracting.” Max crosses his arms in front of his chest, glaring at him. “Dan, I want this. I thought about it every day for the last two years.” 

“Max-“

“I wasn’t finished.” Max raises the knife, still glaring at him and Dan shuts up, making a gesture for him to go on. 

“I am finished with uni and I wanna spend my life with you, okay? Forever. And I have no problem with stabbing myself so you _have_ to do it.” 

“You’d do _what_ now-“ 

“Stab myself. Jump from a cliff. Run in front of a car, whatever it takes for me to nearly die.” Max holds his gaze, the knife in his hand just underlining his statement and Dan swallows dryly. He knows Max long enough to know that he’s serious and he takes a deep breath. 

“Okay”, he says quietly and Max stares at him surprised, apparently having expected more of a fight. 

“Okay?”, he repeats incredulously and Dan shrugs, crossing the kitchen with inhuman speed and taking the knife away from him. 

“Okay”, he says, cupping Max’s face with one hand. “I love you, Max and...I want nothing more than to spend eternity with you.”

“Good. That’s ... good.” Max seems a little taken aback and Dan smiles, kissing him softly. 

Fuck this shit. It’s time he’s a little bit egotistic and Max is an adult. And Dan knows him long enough that Max would definitely go to Lewis to ask him to turn him and that’s something he can’t let happen. 

Max is _his_ and no one is allowed to touch him. Or turn him. 

He easily lifts him up, carrying him to their bed and Max looks up at him, heart rate picking up a little. 

“I’m going to bite you”, Dan explains quietly, still holding him, “but it will hurt way more than normal. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Daniel.”

“I have to get us out of the city after that, I’m pretty sure Lewis can give us his country estate for a while - you’ll be safe there.” Dan takes a deep breath but Max nods, taking his hand. 

“I trust you”, he whispers and Dan gives him a crooked grin. “Good, because I’m basically about to kill you.” 

“I knew you’d one day.” Max returns his grin and Dan swallows dryly, bending Max’s neck back a little, his long finger tracing the artery. 

“Take a deep breath, baby - it’s going to be your last one.” 

He bites down and Max screams.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) 💛
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
